Smash Rejected
by King OF tHe SONIC WRITERS-360
Summary: Travel through the world of super smash bros as a Doctor. He isn't a high jumper like Luigi, or as powerful as Mario. But with his skills he'll make it to the smash tournament.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hurry, this patient has poison in three core areas!" Said the nurse.

"What happened?"

"Our plumber ate a poison mushroom and is suffering through the consequences. Will he make it Doctor?"

"Well they don't call me Dr. Mario for nothing."

(later on)

"Mama miya, those poison mushrooms are deadly," Mario said as he slowly left my office.

"Hey, just make sure you stay away from those poison mushrooms my red caped plumber."

"You got it, Doctor."

 _My job is important to the mushroom kingdom but after years I want to retire and try something new. Of course the last time was that smash tournament in the game cube era. It just depends._

(at home after work)

Knock Knock. Well I guess I'll open the door.

"Delivery for Dr. Mario"

Hey toad, what's the note.

"Some invitation to some smash tournament."

"Really?"

"Yep, I also gave one to Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Rosalina, and even Bowser Jr."

Wow, thanks.

 _this might be what I've been needing. Sure im slow and my_ _jumping skills are nowhere near Mario's or Luigi, but what other doctor's will be there._

"By the way, Mario said maybe you shouldn't come this year."

"oh, ok thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Thanks for taking me to the smash station, Dr. Luigi, and subbing my position."

"Any time, you needed a break from being a doctor, say hello to Mario and Luigi for me."

"No problem."

 _Man I can't believe im here again, I wonder what's changed, waitttt. OH MY, ITS WARIO. Well im gonna avoid him_. After I singed in I went to the training area to test my skills.

"Haaaa, hooooo, beat that! Man I haven't fought in a while, it feels great."

"Hey Mario like that Halloween costume." Said a random mii.

"Im not Mario, Its Dr. Mario."

"Hey Mario love the new look." Said another random mii.

 _Do people not know me, the famous Doctor of the mushroom kingdom._

"Hey, you're a doctor right, can you help my friend Chrom?"

 _The women looked young, with an indigo blue hair with a doubled sided cape and an interesting suit._

"What happened?"

"He got severely hurt in our battle against captain falcon."

"Ok, by the way I didn't catch your name?"

"Lucina."

"Really, you look like Marth"

"OH MY GOD, just help my friend."

"Mario stop cheating on princess peach and banging every girl you see," Wario exclaimed.

"OH HELP ME LORD!"

(Later on)

"Your friend is okay but he won't be able to fight."

"Aw, that's too bad, and he really wanted to go to the tournament this year."

"Are you going to the tournament?"

"Yeah but everybody just calls me a ripped of version of Marth."

"Hey welcome to my world."

"Hey little punk get out my way, you rip offs piss me off!" Shouted ddd.

"Who is he talking to?" I asked.

"That's ddd, he's picking on toon link, everybody was upset about young link's absence and toon link may not be the best fit," Lucina explained.

I now knew this was a different smash.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Thanks for helping my friend, hope to see you in the tournament." Said Lucina

"You too."

 _Well, I guess I'm not alone in the tournament when it comes to look a likes, or clones of main characters._

"Hey Dr. Mario."

 _I knew that voice, it was_ it was.

"Hey Luigi, I didn't think I would see you so soon." Dr. Mario answered.

"Do you want to battle?"

"Sure, pick a practice stage."

 _Once we got there, there was an audience, I knew the tournament was going to have a crowd. But it was surprising to see a lot the people for our match._

"Go Luigi."

"Go Mario."

 _I couldn't believe what I was hearing, everybody thought I_ _was Mario._

The battle started, 3, 2, 1, GO

Luigi did a massive jump in the air throwing green fire balls, I managed to dodge all of them and throw some pills, but he dodged them and uppercut me flipping me on my back. I quickly got up and spun into a tornado punching him dozens of times. He shot himself into me hitting me in the stomach and kicked me of the stage, the battle was over.

Everybody was booing me down, Luigi came and shut everybody up. I never seen a crowd so surprised, was I really that bad, but before I could think, somebody was making an announcement.


End file.
